


【德哈/DH】银色赤血

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *沙雕文风，极其沙雕，极其OOC，雷者请绕道*为什么这么沙雕是因为我最近忙成沙雕……*非常对不起点梗的小可爱呢*对不起*有私设，沿用之前Dangerous Lover的武器设定，因为自己觉得很帅！没写够！*除了沙雕和OOC外，一切属于罗琳太太





	【德哈/DH】银色赤血

极北茂密的森林里，几个黑色的身影匆匆闪过。

布雷斯一个幻影移形，突然闪现在其中一个急速奔跑的黑巫师面前，他一拳过去，击中对方的下颚。另一只手中的魔杖瞬间变换成锁链，甩在黑巫师身上，迅速圈住对方，绑住对方身体。

“快快禁锢！”

用咒语捆住黑巫师后，锁链变回魔杖，布雷斯毫不犹豫转身攻向后方的另一个敌人。对方正在和一个黑短发女性纠缠不清，但还未待布雷斯上前，敌人就全身僵硬，直直向后倒地。

“用不着你帮忙，黑鹰。你还不如看看棕熊那边需不需要搭把手。”潘西回身抬脚飞踢，将正准备偷袭她的黑巫师踢倒在地，挥舞手里的魔杖，将那人锁住。

“我们要帮忙！！！”高尔和克拉布大喊着朝他们奔跑过来，后面追着一个变了身的狼人。“这家伙皮太厚砍不动！！！”

布雷斯举起魔杖甩出咒语的那一瞬间，一枚子弹突然击中狼人脑袋。狼人全身僵硬，轰然倒在地上。

最后一个敌人躺在地上了，大家松懈下来，一起看向子弹发出的方向。一个头上戴着黑色针织帽，身着黑色紧身外套和工装长裤的男子从树林里走出来。他手里的手枪还冒着烟，在他手臂垂下来的那一刻变化成魔杖，握在男人的手里。

他取下头上的帽子，露出标志性的淡金色短发，这男人正是他们的队长“黄金蟒”。

“队长，你那边……”

“报数。”德拉科拨弄自己的头发，让发型恢整齐。

“我一个，青蝎两个，棕熊和白虎他们那边一个狼人。”布雷斯改口回答。

“我这边三个，躺在那边，都中了迷魂弹。”德拉科面无表情，挥手指指后方，“你们扫尾交人吧，我回家了，佣金老规矩打入我账号。”

他拉开外套拉链，朝自己挥了一下魔杖，身上便于行动的衣物瞬间变成了一套黑色休闲巫师袍，脚下出现一个黑色皮箱。此刻仪表堂堂的他再也看不出是刚经过一场打斗的赏金猎人，反而像一个精明的律师。

“队长，晚上不和我们一起开庆功宴？”克拉布开口问道。

“不用问，队长当然不去。”布雷斯一边收拾昏迷的通缉犯，一边插嘴，“我老婆在家等我吃饭呢！……他肯定这么说。”

“嗯。”德拉科弯腰提起箱子，稀罕的给了队友们一个灿烂的笑容：“哈利说晚上给我煎牛排，你们单身狗们就自己去庆功吧。”

说完，他就幻影移形离开了。

单身狗一号克拉布：”……“

单身狗二号布雷斯：“……谁问的问题今晚谁请客！”

 

战后，魔法部傲罗稀缺，而食死徒余孽正四处窜逃，造成多处发生意外。在追捕人员不足下，魔法部不得不发布悬赏公告，希望有能力的人能帮忙捉拿通缉犯。久而久之，赏金猎人这一职业诞生于魔法界。魔法部见此况，便直接发布了相关法案，正规化管理民间赏金猎人资质，同时还发布了排行榜。目前排行榜久居第一的是“赤血”团队，第二便是德拉科他们的“银色子弹”。

 

德拉科幻影移形到家门口，刚进门，他就闻到从厨房方向传来的牛肉香味。

“宝贝……”德拉科走进厨房，就见到自己思念已久的爱人正在炉灶前忙碌。他快步上前，从后抱住哈利，给他耳边一个吻。

“欢迎回家。”哈利扭头看看德拉科，“出差收获怎样？找到魔药原料了吗？”

“嗯，都找到了，另外还带回来一些罕见品种，收获非常大。”德拉科低头亲吻哈利的颈窝，流利地回答事先准备好的答案。“今天很热吗？你身上怎么全是汗味？”

哈利向后推了推德拉科，想把他推开。“知道我身上脏就不要靠那么近，今天在仓库帮忙，出了汗。”

德拉科并没有动，依然紧紧抱着哈利。他伸头看了看炉灶上的煎锅，哈利正在煎牛扒。

“我饿了，还有多久吃饭？”

“还差蔬菜，你想吃西蓝花还是南瓜？”

德拉科一口咬在哈利耳垂上，说：“我想吃你。”

哈利笑容不减，愉快地说：“那今晚就吃青椒吧。”

德拉科脸色一变，迅速后退，“别别别，西蓝花就挺好的。”

 

夫夫两人吃完饭，各自洗澡上床，躺床上没多久就滚到一起。德拉科离开一周多，两人都很想念对方。

完事后，德拉科抱着哈利坐在床上看电视。电视上正在播放有关于赏金猎人榜单的新闻，这周的最新排名已公布，第三至第十名都有些变化，但第一和第二名的名字，永远纹丝不动。

“真不知道赤血里都是些什么人，这么强的实力。”德拉科开口。

赤血和他的团队一样，全员保持神秘，连代号都没有，传闻就连负责对外联系的团队经理都只用邮件沟通。

“第二名的银色子弹不也一样，除了代号和战绩，其他一切保密。”哈利低头看着手里的手机。

德拉科余光瞥了哈利一眼，咽了一下喉咙，说：“说不定哪天一公布，还是认识的人呢。

哈利视线从手机里抬起，看了眼德拉科：“如果当初你没拦着我当赏金猎人，你现在就认识了。”

“你当然不能去做这么危险的事，当一次救世主就够了。这种冒险赚钱的事，就算做，那也应该是我……”

“唉，下周我又要出差了。”

德拉科话还未说完，一直低头在手机里和乔治商量事情的哈利突然打断他。“乔治和我要去亚洲，去商量采购新产品的事情。”

“你们这玩具店还要跑到那么远的地方采购？不就是卖卖尖叫扑克牌吗？”德拉科一听哈利又要出远门，心情不佳。

“韦斯莱魔法把戏坊是一个拥有十三家连锁店的大品牌，不是跳蚤市场的小摊贩。”哈利在被子下面踹了德拉科一脚。“反正除了周末，我们平日白天也是各自去上班，一周很快就过去了。”

 

 

周末在家和哈利腻了两天之后，周一德拉科正常上班。他幻影移形至自己魔药工作室的办公室，这是一栋独立的小别墅，当年银色子弹赚够了第一桶金后，就将这里买下来，作为团队秘密基地。

德拉科走进别墅，在客厅搁下乔装的手提箱，转身进入装修成魔药研究室的家庭厅，按了一下墙上的一个金属装饰。

面前的墙壁出现一个漩涡消失一块，后面是一个电梯。搭着电梯到了地下二层，这才是银色子弹真正的基地。因为有魔法防御，电梯是唯一进来的方式。

其他四个成员都已经到达，还有一个名叫阿斯托利亚的金发小姑娘抱着手提电脑坐在角落里，她负责信息与后勤。

“有一个新任务，是最近制造了三起爆炸案的嫌疑人。身份尚未查明，但有线索称他往西面去了。”兼职经理的布雷斯挥挥魔杖，在空中投影出一幅监视器拍下来的照片。只能大致看清嫌疑人的身影，容貌被鸭舌帽遮住。

“这次的悬赏非常高，难度系数也很高。”布雷斯接着说。

“一个疯子罢了，没有任何难处，蜂鸟收集信息，有准确线索后我们再出发。刚好哈利要出差，我能溜出来一周。”德拉科判断了一下情况后，丝毫没有放在眼里。

“不……我有小道消息说，这次赤血也接了这个活。”布雷斯皱起眉，“据说有傲罗追捕失败并且被严重炸伤。魔法部为了确保成功，给榜单前七名的赏金猎人团队都发了悬赏通知，目前只有赤血接下来。”

所有人一愣，潘西开口说：“你的意思是，我们有可能会跟赤血的人面对面碰上？”

“对，这个可能性极大。”

“刚好。”德拉科微笑，“都是蒙面党，互相摘下头套认识认识，说不定能给你们找个对象。”

“呸，我单身我骄傲，谁找赏金猎人谁是狗，夫妻双双露营玩吗？更何况还是竞争对手……”布雷斯伸手一下子接住德拉科丢过来的水瓶，“你家哈利不瞎怎么找得你……你还打算瞒他到什么时候？为了掩饰你，我们很多白赚钱的活都没法接。”

“别跟我提这件事，头疼。”德拉科揉揉自己的脑门，“接下这件任务吧，蜂鸟跟傲罗部门接收信息，毒蝎和棕熊做行迹跟踪，我和黑鹰联系线人。争取两周内完成，哈利出差回来我能放个假。”

 

结果两周完全不够，此嫌疑人反追踪能力极高，潘西和高尔多次被甩下，有一次还差点被炸死，辛亏潘西反应快，拉着高尔在爆炸前的最后一秒幻影移形逃脱。

而不知道是好还是坏的消息是，哈利那边商谈顺利，和合作方一拍即合，打算增加采购产品，要再呆一周。

德拉科咬咬牙，收起手机，气急败坏道：“我亲自追踪，就不信抓不住他！”

没有任何人能阻止他回家见老婆！

 

 

最终他们在一个废弃的化工厂里发现了嫌疑人的大本营，德拉科一改以前的谨慎，趁嫌疑人还未反应过来前，深夜里就要直接冲进去捕捉他。

“防御魔法装置放好了吗？”德拉科手里的魔杖已经变成了黑色手枪，正蹲在化工厂外的一个铁丝网外面。

他头上带了一个遮面的头套，其他人也一样，全都做了面貌掩饰，以防赤血团队也在此。

“装好了，他必须要走出化工厂才能幻影移形。”克拉布在他身后回答。

“好，我们分头行动，四面夹击，不要让他有逃跑的机会。”德拉科挥挥手，其他几人立刻消失在原地。

 

克拉布这次和布雷斯一组，他们幻影移形到化工厂侧面入口，因为魔法装置的影响，剩下的也只能靠步行前进。

还未接近化工厂中央，克拉布在一条走廊里突然拉住布雷斯：“你有没有听到什么声音？”

布雷斯停下脚步自己听了听，的确听到有动静。

“莫非是嫌疑人朝我们这边走了？”

布雷斯心里一动，“有可能，隐蔽，好像朝我们这边来了。”

两个人迅速分开，分别躲藏到走廊两侧房间的门后。布雷斯抓紧手里的魔杖，准备给敌人瞬间一击。

随着脚步声越来越近，布雷斯侧头，余光瞄见两个高大的身影朝他们走来，脸上带着面罩，手里都举着枪。

两个人？布雷斯心中疑虑，他记得嫌疑人没有拍档。但情况不容他多想，在那两个人快要靠近他们躲藏的地方时，布雷斯和克拉布猛然冲出来朝对方念咒。

“昏昏倒地！”

对方反应极其迅速，躲开了他们的咒语。大概是发现了他们也是巫师，手里的枪瞬间变化成魔杖，数个咒语朝他们击来。

“除你武器！”

“统统石化！”

布雷斯无畏于对方的咒语，左右闪躲躲开攻击，直接冲到了对方面前，一拳将对方击倒。对方没想到他如此勇猛，没躲过这一拳，但下一秒就转身朝他踢来。布雷斯前一刻躲过对方的腿，下一刻又被一下子撞在墙上。他闷声一句低呼，没时间缓气，又立即一脚踢过去绊倒对方，下一脚正踹上去时，对方原地滚一圈，站了起来。

这不是嫌疑人，那个人没这么好的身手。布雷斯余光见到克拉布也正和另一个人打得不相上下，突然明白过来。

心里有了主意，他又直直地冲上前，不让对方有掏魔杖的机会，直接上去继续肉搏。

对方见布雷斯接着上拳脚，便伸手一抓，打算把他用力甩到地上。

布雷斯虚晃一招，弯腰躲过对方的手，闪到他背后，直接抓住了他的面罩绳子，用力一扯——

明晃晃的姜红色头发晃荡在昏暗的走廊灯下，布雷斯心中大惊。

“韦斯莱？！”

罗恩听到自己的姓氏一愣，但拳头还是下意识攻击过去。

“等下等下！——”布雷斯扯下自己头套，“是我！扎比尼！”

虽然他们谈不上是好友，但偶尔会在德拉科和哈利的家见上一次。

“Bloody hell？！——”罗恩突然收回自己攻击，被自己收不住的力气撞到墙上。

“什么？！”克拉布那边也停下打斗，呆滞地看向他两，反应了一会，两个人也摘下了自己的头套和面罩。

“克拉布？！”纳威瞪着克拉布。

“隆巴顿？！”克拉布瞪着纳威。

“这是怎么回事？你们怎么在这？……”罗恩懵了，脑子一下子转不过来。

“你们……”布雷斯脑子倒是转得飞快，但嘴上却卡了壳，“你们就是赤血……？”

纳威完全死机，乖乖地点点头。

“那……”布雷斯心里产生一个可怕的预感，“你们的队长是谁……”

 

德拉科推进非常顺利，一路上没遇到什么魔法陷阱和机关，甚至连他见到的监视魔法阵都已被破坏。

怎么回事？莫非已经有其他人进来了？

最终靠近工厂中央的研究室，德拉科透过房间玻璃窗户看见了嫌疑人，一个白发男人，正背对着桌子坐在前面，以一个奇怪的眼神看着窗外。

德拉科心里一紧，知道房间里肯定有什么不对劲。他贴着墙蹲下挪到房间门口处，等候几秒没有任何动静后，瞬间站起来一脚踢开门，举着枪冲进过去便来回瞄准，却没想到除了嫌疑人，一个人也没有。

嫌疑人张大了眼睛看着他，身体似乎被人念了禁锢咒，一动不动。嘴里啊啊啊的叫起来。

德拉科突然向后转去，却没想到还没回头，门口上方有一个人立刻跳下来，直接将他压倒在地。德拉科迅速反应过来，双手抓住对方衣服，右腿撑地翻转过来将那个人反压在地上。德拉科没有恋战，而是马上站起来后退，退到安全区域，再次举起手中的枪指向对方。

“你是谁？”

对方也立刻爬起来后退，手里的匕首变回魔杖，指着德拉科。德拉科扫了一眼对方的魔杖，他猜对方应该是念了幻形咒，因为德拉科看不出任何魔杖特征，无法从魔杖上辨认对方的身份。

身形看得出是个男人，但头上带着面罩，看不清任何面容。德拉科觉得有些眼熟，仔细想一想后，发现对方的身高和哈利有些相似。

啊，想老婆了，德拉科走了一秒钟神。

 

“你是赏金猎人？防御魔法装置是你放的？”因为带着面罩，德拉科听不清对方的声音。

“得了，不用装不认识了，你不就是赤血的人嘛。”德拉科嗤笑一声，“我是黄金蟒，银色子弹的队长，想必你已经猜到了。”

对方沉默了一下，又开口道：“我是赤血的人。”

简短的六个字后，没有任何下文。

“啧，真没诚意，我好歹都自我介绍了。”德拉科讥讽一句。

对方不再说话，而是举着魔杖紧紧盯着他。

“好吧，既然你已经抓到人，那我先走了。”德拉科慢慢放下手枪，塞到背后，另一只手指指嫌疑人，“本想请你喝一杯的，可我觉得你也没那个兴趣。”

德拉科向门口走了两步，他余光见到对方似乎有那么一丝松懈。眼神一闪，德拉科瞬间拔出手枪向那个赤血的人射击了两发迷魂弹。随即脚下步伐一转，自己冲向嫌疑人，解开了嫌疑人身上的禁锢咒，抓着他就要向外冲。

这赤血的人一点也不友好，他要抢人！

可德拉科还没跑出门口，嫌疑人就被人向后一扯。德拉科嘴里低声骂了一句，这个人身手比他想象的还好，竟然避开了他的子弹。德拉科迅速回头想要补上一枪，却没想到那个人已经冲到他面前，一打他的手腕，将他手里的手枪打飞出去。

“Fxck！”德拉科一手拽着嫌疑人不放手，另一手直接攻向赤血的人。对方挡住他的拳头，反手一抓要将他推出去，德拉科情急之下，干脆松开了嫌疑人，直接抓住对方头上的面罩，让自己顺势被推出去。

“啊！！”嫌疑人被撞得同时向反方向倒去，慌乱之下抓住了德拉科的头套，向后扯去。

德拉科顾不上掩护自己，紧紧盯着对方即将显露的面容，就算没捞到嫌疑人，搞清楚赤血到底是谁也一样赚了……

！！！！！

“哈利？！”

“德拉科？！”

 

哈利一脸震惊，手里还抓着嫌疑人的胳膊，惊呆地看向德拉科：”怎么会是你？！“

“你不是在亚洲吗？！”德拉科坐在地上，甚至都忘了站起来。

哈利一身黑色紧身衣，脸上没戴眼镜，头发被面罩弄得乱七八糟……倒是和平时发型没什么区别。

呸，去他妈的发型，“这到底是怎么回事？！”德拉科从地上跳起来，“你一直都在做赏金猎人？！”

“我是赤血的队长……”哈利依然呆滞中，但下一秒他立刻清醒过来，“你也一直在做赏金猎人？！”

一旁已经被忽略的嫌疑人：“你们认识哦……”

 

嫌疑人一出声，德拉科突然想起自己的目的，伸手召回地上已经变回去的魔杖，朝哈利念了一句：“塔朗泰拉舞！”同时抓住嫌疑人就要跑。

“混蛋想得美！”哈利跳了两步就一挥魔杖解开自己身上的魔咒，抓住嫌疑人的身子向后一甩，将嫌疑人摔在房间地上，自己堵住门口。

“人是我抓的凭什么抢人头！”

“法律又没规定不能抢人头，谁最后交的人就算谁的！”德拉科转身站在哈利面前反驳他。

“不是你在这捣乱我现在早到魔法部了，那防御魔法装置是什么鬼东西？能幻影移形你就抓不到人了对吧？！”哈利背对着嫌疑人冲德拉科大喊。

“这叫高科技，你以为还是打神秘人那时候的原……”

德拉科瞳孔紧缩，突然抱住哈利向边上一闪。

嫌疑人见哈利没看自己，抓起地上的一块碎玻璃，突然向哈利冲去想要最后一搏逃出去。

德拉科转身一脚踹在对方身上，将嫌疑人踹到桌子上。嫌疑人砰的一声撞在桌角上，终于晕了过去。

“找死！谁准你偷袭我老婆？！”

德拉科赶紧回头看哈利背后，看他有没有受伤。

哈利黑着脸，捏着魔杖：“谁允许你叫我老婆了？”

“……”给激动忘了，德拉科快速后退两步，躲开一个石化咒。“等，等一下……“

 

“你们要不回家再接着打吧？”潘西挨着门框，冷漠地看着他们夫夫二人。

其余的人早就汇合后，弄清楚了状况，并且站在走廊里看完了全程。除了纳威和罗恩，赤血这边还有金妮。她倒是没和潘西撞上，而是收到罗恩的召集，才见到了大家。

“让一让。”布雷斯走进房间，拨开哈利和德拉科，走向躺在地上的嫌疑人。“我们已经商量好了，积分和佣金他们七我们三，三成纯粹是关系户参与奖励。”

他挥挥魔杖，昏迷的嫌疑人悬浮至半空中。“我们交人，你两回家，两天后你们家集合开会。”

他打了个呵欠，挪着嫌疑人和其他一起离开。

 

 

半路上，布雷斯打算友好一点：“我们睡一觉晚上去喝酒庆功，你们要一起来吗？”

罗恩惊讶转头，愣了一下，说：“今天是我和赫敏的结婚纪念日……”

“……”布雷斯决定再努力一下，“金妮和纳威呢？”

“金妮要回家看孩子，她儿子已经一岁半啦，长得很像金妮。纳威应该没什么事，但说不定要去找他未婚妻……”

布雷斯：“再见。”

 

 

德拉科和哈利一路双双沉默，毕竟通宵了一晚上，都很疲惫。顾不上别的，两人回家洗澡换衣服后，倒在床上就睡了。

德拉科再醒来时，已是下午。下意识摸摸床的另一边，哈利不在。

绕着家里走了一圈，德拉科最后在厨房里见到哈利。他换上了框架眼镜穿着睡衣，正靠在中岛台边喝牛奶，德拉科过去探头看自己的杯子，空的。

认命地从冰箱里拿出牛奶盒，德拉科一边倒牛奶一边用余光看向哈利。

“你什么时候加入赤血的？”

哈利背靠在中岛台边，一手举杯子一手撑着台面。

“赤血是我建立的。”他瞟了一眼德拉科。

暗暗算了一下赤血出现的时间，得，五年前，比银色子弹还早，是他们结婚前的事情。

“为什么要瞒着我？”德拉科直接转身盯着哈利。

“我要做傲罗你不让，赏金猎人你更不让。可我就喜欢做这个，没办法只能瞒着你。”哈利砰地把杯子砸在桌面上，“你也一样骗我骗了那么多年，说什么不想我冒险，自己倒乐呵呵地跑去当赏金猎人！”

“我是为了我们的生活！马尔福家财产被全部没收，只有当赏金猎人才能尽快存够钱和你结婚啊！”德拉科梗着脖子。

“你以为我是什么人？需要你牺牲自我累死累活养着的小娇妻吗？德拉科，我打赢伏地魔的时候你还窝在爸爸的怀里哭呢！别瞧不起人。”

“我那是以为你死了……我想照顾你保护你怎么就变成瞧不起人，我这么多年受那么多伤为了什么？不就是为了能让你少……你做什么？！”

德拉科侧身勉强躲开哈利的一道咒语，“要打架吗？！”

“受伤那是因为你不行，怪不得银色子弹永远被我们压在下面。”哈利举着魔杖指着德拉科，“让你明白明白到底是谁保护谁。”

“妈的！打就打。”没有男人能被说不行，德拉科一扬手，魔杖从卧室快速飞到了他手中，“打赢你这个队长银色子弹就第一了！”他又躲过一道攻击，朝哈利甩出一道咒语。

“塔朗泰拉舞！”

“你就只会这个吗？倒挂金钟！”

哈利蹲下一个打滚躲到中岛台后面。德拉科被他击中，但在空中翻滚一圈就迅速解开咒语，趁自己在空中时顺便甩过去一道魔咒。

“有用就行，羽加迪姆勒维奥萨！”

哈利躺在地上朝橱柜用力一蹬滑开，又躲过咒语。咒语反射几道后击中灶台上的锅，锅漂浮起来。

“混蛋给我放下！那是我三十加隆买的新锅！”

德拉科手一抖，赶紧挥动魔杖把锅搁回在灶台上。哈利趁他分心，迅速弯腰冲了过来，一脚扫过去，想将德拉科摔倒在地上。德拉科快速撑在台面上一跳，跳上桌子，转身念了一句咒语。

“除你武器！”

哈利没躲开，魔杖被击飞，他果断站起来拉住德拉科的双腿要把拉下来。“你给我下来！不要踩台面！”

德拉科顺势抱住哈利转一圈，哈利双手用力将他压在墙上。

“肉搏？”德拉科挑起嘴角，把自己的魔杖向旁边一抛。抱住哈利的腰部向前冲去，将他压在对面的墙上，“让老公教教你什么叫格斗！”

哈利没理他的话语，直接挥出去一拳，打在德拉科腹部，再抬腿踢中他的腰部，直接把德拉科踢得后退几步。

“老公教你还差不多，我至今还没输过。”哈利取下眼镜，丢在台面上。再一拳直拳打向德拉科的面部。“不戴眼镜都能打赢你。”

“Fxck！你竟然舍得打我的脸！”德拉科歪头躲过拳头，生气了，“别怪我出损招。”

哈利依然不理他，继续攻击德拉科。他左腿横扫过去，膝盖顶向德拉科的腰部。德拉科双手挡住，但依然被踢歪几步，他干脆一手抓住哈利抬起的腿，另一手摸了一把哈利的两腿中央。

“唔！……”哈利慌忙收回脚，后退几步目瞪口呆地看向德拉科。

德拉科挑眉，奸诈地笑着盯住哈利。趁他还没反应过来时，立刻冲到他面前，抓住他的衣服，右脚踢过去，将哈利掀翻在地上，自己坐在他腿上，双手伸进哈利的睡衣里掐了一下他的腰。

哈利不可置信地看着他，脚一抬将德拉科踢翻在地，自己翻身反压上去，“你跟别人打架都这么打吗？！”

“噢，只有你，宝贝。”德拉科笑着回答，“唔！……”他胸口吃了哈利重重的一拳，就干脆顺势握住哈利的手，将他拉向自己，抬头轻啄了一下他的唇。“别人这时候只能享受我的子弹。”

哈利立刻翻身站起，恼羞成怒地摆好格斗姿瞪着德拉科，“那你再好好享受一下我的拳头吧。”

德拉科还没站好，哈利便向他伸出了拳头。既然德拉科玩阴招，哈利也不跟他客气，直接攻向他的弱处。两人结婚这么多年，对方身上哪里敏感哪里不堪一击，双方都一清二楚。只是德拉科在揩油，哈利则是毫不留情的下拳脚。

德拉科一边挡下哈利的攻击，一边嘴上手上都不饶人地戏弄哈利。两人从厨房打到客厅，一路踢翻了两张椅子一个花瓶三个玻璃杯还有德拉科装模作样放在茶几上的魔药书。最后德拉科不敌哈利的拳脚，被哈利掀翻在沙发前面的地面上，哈利压坐在他身上。

两人都累的气喘吁吁，但托德拉科的损招，两人下身都硬邦邦的，正好叠压在一起谁也骗不了谁。

“Fxck！没打过这么爽的！”德拉科喘着气笑着盯着哈利，“干不干？”

哈利一样喘着气，他低头看看两人的下半身，抬头一咬牙。

“去他妈的，干！”

 

完事后，两人躺在沙发上累的不想动。

“你们赤血都有谁？别告诉我我全都认识。”德拉科抱着哈利问道。

“……罗恩，纳威，金妮，还有赫敏和卢娜……赫敏是经理，卢娜负责信息搜索。”哈利没敢看德拉科。

“……”全是认识的，还三天两头到家里来玩的那种。“赫敏不是在魔法部吗？”

“她是兼职，所以身份必须保密。”哈利解释，“你们银色子弹都有谁？”

“我们银色子弹团队人员身份全部保密……嗷！”德拉科被踹了一脚，“开玩笑的！就你昨晚见到的那几个，剩下就是阿斯托利亚，和卢娜身份差不多。”

“阿斯托利亚？当年和你相亲的那一个？”哈利睁大了眼睛瞪着德拉科，满脸怒气。

“相亲前我们就私下认识了，谁知道卢修斯弄那么一出……嗨！我跟她就是同事关系。”德拉科脑袋被扇了一巴，“你还跟金妮一起工作呢！我还没找你算这……”

“金妮她都结婚几年了，连孩子都有了！”哈利继续瞪着德拉科。

“那她还是你前女友，我……嗨！别踢我了！”德拉科抱紧哈利不让他动，“这事聊不下去……要不我们再干一炮？”

“干你个头，我饿死了，吃饭！”

哈利双手撑起来挣脱德拉科的怀抱，站起来套上裤子朝厨房走去。

德拉科依然躺在沙发上一动不动，“我要吃烤排骨！”

“自己做！”

哈利头也不回地走进厨房，打开冰箱，拿出冷冻的排骨丢进水池里解冻。

 

 

布雷斯站在德拉科和哈利家的后院里，见到赫敏和罗恩与其他人一边打招呼一边走进院子。他一直对赫敏有点发怵，但此时此刻不一样，为了团队发展，和排名第一的团队做好建交是他这个经理必须做的事。

“经常联系，多多合作，以后就是一家人了。”

布雷斯笑着递上了银色子弹的名片，赫敏笑着回了名片，深红色的卡片上只有一个赤血的团徽和一个邮箱地址。

非常简洁明了。

“合作事务请发我邮件。”赫敏笑容没变。

“……其实我有你的手机号。”

“不行，通话有被监听的风险，我不会在电话里谈论任何有关于赏金猎人的事务。这个邮箱是多重加密的，工作事宜联系我邮件吧。不然被发现了我的身份，我就要从魔法部辞职了……”赫敏扭头看看正和德拉科说话的哈利，“不过我想，也很快了。”

布雷斯心里一动，琢磨着赫敏的话。

“说起来，刚好我这里有个任务，可以考虑先合作试试……”赫敏转回头，继续说道。

 

哈利再次踏入德拉科的魔药工作室时，想起自己曾经来这里这么多次，竟然都没发现地下那么大一个基地，心里就有点堵。

“我也一样，韦斯莱魔法把戏坊那么大一个幌子竟没看出来……”德拉科见他又想踹自己，赶紧说道。

“公司是真的，弗雷德和乔治的确在经营公司，没参与我们的团队。我们的基地在格里莫广场12号……是你自己嫌布莱克夫人画像太吵，从来不肯去。”哈利没理会德拉科的震惊。

 

双方人员到齐，经过简单的介绍后，赤血与银色子弹第一次秘密会议开始。

赫敏简单介绍了一下本次任务，是一个贩毒团伙，不仅有巫师，还有麻瓜。

德拉科花了几分钟判断情况，开始下达任务：“信息人员负责搜索信息，赫敏和罗恩负责联系麻瓜警方，纳威和棕熊还有白虎负责……”

“不用这么麻烦。”哈利打断他的话，皱着眉头地看着他。“信息人员搜索信息给我，剩下的人等我抓人通知就行。”

？？？？

银色子弹全体人员集体呆滞。

“呃……其实我们大部分事情，都是哈利一个人做完的……我们都是助手，主要是不让他太累。”罗恩有点羞愧地解释道，“要不是操作电脑要学的代码太多，哈利恨不得能从信息搜索开始做……”

？？？？？

什么？！

“你疯了吗？不要命了吗？这么拼干什么？！”德拉科明白过来后，忍不住站起来冲哈利大喊。

“没有拼，我的确能做完这些事。要不是为了瞒着你还要回家，我连助手都不用。”哈利坦然道，丝毫没察觉自己说的话有多可怕。

“团队就是用来合作的，你一个人冲在前面万一遇……”

“那是你们能力不足的时候才需要这样，我没有万一，杀死伏地魔之后我就没遇到比他……”

“你那时候都死了一次了你还想怎样？！外面谁值得你用命……”

“我都说了我根本不会碰到……”

“你……”

 

双方其他人员面面相觑，赫敏翻了个白眼转头问布雷斯：“你们还有房间吗？我觉得我们可以打个巫师扑克什么的。”

“……不如直接散会回家吧。”

布雷斯看不下去了。

 

 

傲罗部联系人：听说你们和赤血合作了？有个新的任务要不要一起接？

黑鹰：不了不了不了……再合作我觉得我们队长就要离婚了……

傲罗部联系人：？

黑鹰：我们队长要是离婚就会疯，疯了的队长可是很可怕的……

傲罗部联系人：？？

黑鹰：队长和赤血队长吵架也很可怕……其实我也分不清到底哪件事更可怕一点……

傲罗部联系人：？？？

 

 

亲爱的联系人：

你好，很高兴能接到新任务。但我们赤血团队从今天起拒绝接受任何与银色子弹直接或间接合作，也拒绝任何与银色子弹直接或间接相关的任务与活动。特此告知，望体谅。有其他新任务可联系我，谢谢。

赤血经理

 

——FIN——


End file.
